Your Mine
by Clover cafe
Summary: Heiji yang selama ini mengelak perasaanya pada Kazuha pada akhirnya meminta Kazuha untuk menjadi miliknya #nulisrandom2015 #day5 nggak pinter bikin summary


Desclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Pairing: HeiKazu

Rated: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warning: Alternative Universe, misstype, bahasa tidak baku, full of OOC, diksi yang acak-acakan, ide pasaran.

 _This story is pure mine_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _I've warned you_

Summary: Heiji yang selama ini mengelak perasaanya pada teman masa kecilnya—Kazuha pada akhirnya meminta Kazuha untuk menjadi miliknya.

 **Your Mine**

Dulu, Heiji berpikir Kazuha hanyalah teman masa kecilnya dan asistennya. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil mengingat orangtua mereka adalah rekan kerja, lebih tepatnya ayah Heiji adalah atasan ayah Kazuha. Heiji juga berpikir bahwa jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari bisaanya jika melihat Kazuha itu juga merupakan perasaan yang wajar dimiliki seorang teman masa kecil. Saat ini Heiji merasa sulit untuk bernafas ketika melihat Kazuha sedang bercanda dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya. Hei, itu Kazuha miliknya. Kazuha hanya boleh tersenyum kepadanya, batin Heiji. Kau melupakan sesuatu Heiji, Kazuha hanya teman masa kecilmu. Kau tak pernah mendeklarasikan kepada orang-orang tentang perasaanmu 'kan?

"Hei Shinichi, jika kau tiba-tiba sulit bernafas itu disebabkan oleh apa?" pada akhirnya Heiji menelepon dan bertanya pada Shinichi—teman dan juga rivalnya.

"Apa kau mengidap penyakit sesak nafas? Seperti Asma atau yang lain?" tanya Shinichi. Shinichi sendiri kaget kenapa Heiji bertanya seperti itu. Apa itu akibat terlalu sering melihat mayat atau yang lainnya?

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasakannya saat melihat Kazuha bersama pemuda lain. Apalagi jika Kazuha sudah tersenyum." Shinichi _sweatdrop._ Ternyata temannya ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Itu hal yang wajar atau tidak? Padahal kan Kazuha hanya teman masa kecilku dan asistenku, Shinichi." sambung Heiji. Shinichi benar-benar bingung dengan Heiji. Heiji memang jenius jika berhubungan dengan kasus, tetapi Shinichi tidak tahu jika Heiji bisa menjadi sebodoh ini dalam hal cinta. Shinichi juga tidak terlalu pintar berkata-kata jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ran. Ia juga bukan pemuda yang romantis, tetapi ia bukan orang munafik yang tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri terhadap gadis yang ia sukai.

"Heiji, itu hanya gejala jatuh cinta biasa." jawab Shinichi pada akhirnya.

"APAAAA? Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Kazuha. Itu tidak mungkin." Shinichi menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. Suara Heiji dapat merusak telinganya jika dia berteriak seperti itu. Heiji selalu mengelak tentang perasaannya.

"Ayolah Heiji, jangan mengelak lagi. Katakan saja pada Kazuha tentang perasaanmu daripada kau tersiksa. Jika Kazuha sudah menjadi pacarmu, kau bisa kurung dia agar tidak berdekatan dengan pemuda lain selain dirimu." Apa Shinichi sudah gila? Mengurung Kazuha?

"Benarkah aku menyukai Kazuha?" tanya Heiji sembari memperhatikan gadis berkuncir satu yang sedang bercanda riang dengan pemuda lain. Uuh rasanya Heiji ingin membunuh pemuda itu.

"Yasudah jika tidak—"

"HEI, JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KAZUHA MILIKKU ATAU KAU AKAN KUBUNUH." Heiji memotong ucapan Shinichi. Heiji langsung mendatangi tempat dimana Kazuha berada dan menarik kerah seragam sekolah pemuda tersebut. Heiji masih sabar jika Kazuha hanya tersenyum atau bercanda riang dengan pemuda lain, tapi tadi pemuda itu menyentuh rambut Kazuha. Menyentuh Kazuha miliknya. Tentu saja Heiji marah. Shinichi yang mendengarnya di telepon saja kaget. Tadi saja Heiji menolak mentah-mentah kalau dia menyukai Kazuha, tetapi baru saja Heiji dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa Kazuha miliknya. Shinichi benar-benar tidak paham dengan sifat Heiji yang satu itu.

Kazuha tahu benar suara siapa itu. Astaga Kazuha benar-benar malu saat ini. Pasalnya Kazuha sedang ada di taman sekolah yang sedang ramai dan teriakan Haiji tadi pasti terdengar oleh seluruh siswa yang ada di taman saat ini. Kazuha memang sudah lama menunggu pernyataan cinta dari Heiji, tetapi tidak begini. Rasanya Kazuha ingin mengubur dirinya dalam dalam.

"Cieeeee kak Heiji sama kak Kazuha pacaran." sorakan dari siswa-siswi yang ada di taman menyadarkan Heiji.

"Akhirnya Heiji menyatakan perasaannya juga pada Kazuha." oh Heiji telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Teman-temannya ada disana.

Wajah Heiji sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Langsung saja Heiji menarik tangan Kazuha untuk lari dari sana. Wajah Kazuha pun tidak jauh beda dengan Heiji. Apakah ini artinya perasaan Kazuha berbalas?

"Heiji apa-apaan kau tadi? Kau membuatku malu." Bentak Kazuha pada Heiji. Heiji sendiri bingung dengan sikap Kazuha. Kenapa Kazuha membentaknya? Apa artinya Kazuha tidak menyukainya? Menyukai? Iya, Heiji telah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak suka aku berkata seperti itu aho? Jadi kau lebih suka jika rambutmu disentuh pemuda lain? Kau lebih senang tersenyum pada pemuda lain? Jangan melakukan hal itu, kau membuatku tersiksa. Apalagi saat kau tersenyum pada pemuda lain." Heiji memegang pundak Kazuha dan menundukkan kepalanya. Heiji sudah tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau marah saat aku tersenyum pada pemuda lain?" tanya Kazuha bingung dengan sikap Heiji yang benar-benar berubah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu saat kau senyum itu kau sangat manis? Mereka bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." bolehkah Kazuha merasa senang saat ini?

"Kau hanya boleh tersenyum padaku, kau tidak diijinkan untuk senyum kepada pemuda lain selain aku. Mengerti?" Kazuha tidak tahu jika Heiji pencemburu dan seposesif ini.

"Ba-baiklah Heiji." Kazuha gugup saat ini.

"Kau milikku sekarang dan selamanya." mutlak. Tidak bisa dibantah. Itu bukan pernyataan cinta, tetapi itu adalah perintah bagi Kazuha. Walaupun itu sebuah perintah, Kazuha akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

-END-

a/n aaaaah #nulisrandom2015 #day5 udah lama pengen bikin fic HeiKazu mengingat fic mereka masih sedikit saya cinta dengan mereka~ asam manis, Kazuha yang mainannya kode kodean tapi Heijinya nggak pernah peka dan nggak mau ngaku kalau dia suka sama Kazuha :3 cepet canon yaaaa

akhir kata _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
